


more than you could ever know

by clowning



Series: slowdance [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jealous Catra, Makeup Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Topping from the Bottom, but Catra is still a cat, power bottom Catra, service top Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowning/pseuds/clowning
Summary: “What? I can’t just come pay you a visit? It’s Christmas Eve, time to be together and spread cheer. Y’know.”Adora suddenly finds the wall much more interesting to look at. “I thought you were angry with me.”A frown tugs down the corners of Adora’s lips and two things twist and gnash inside Catra’s belly. The first is guilt, ugly and cold at the thought of making Adora sad. The second is the hot, roiling realization that Adora really does look so cute when she pouts.Catra gets in her space, grazes a claw under Adora’s chin, demanding her full attention. Her tail swishes as she presses a hand against her stomach, feeling the hard muscle there and painting Adora’s cheeks pink.She leans up and whispers, “Yeah, well, I missed you.”(Catra crashes a Christmas party.)





	more than you could ever know

Catra glares at the texts on her screen. They’re from a week ago, left on read.

_Catra please talk to me_

_We can work this out_

_Catra_

She closes her messages and opens up instagram. She refuses to follow any of Adora’s new friends, so she has to search for Bow’s account. He’s uploaded five new posts in the space of a couple of hours.

The first four are candids of people she halfway recognizes, drinking and partying in ugly sweaters, taken in a house littered with Christmas lights and decorations. She scowls as she scrolls, miffed.

Then she comes to the fifth post. The caption: _Christmas party with the Best Friend Squad!!!!_

Adora is sandwiched between Bow and Glimmer, caught in a fit of laughter, a wide grin on her lips. Her eyes shining. Bow has an arm slung around her shoulders, flashing a radiant smile at the camera. His ugly Christmas sweater is cut into a crop top. And then there’s Glimmer. 

Glimmer has one arm looped around Adora’s middle, while the other rests on Adora’s chest, the tip of her index finger dipping into the divot of her collarbone, a flush coloring her cheeks. It’s sweet, sickeningly so, cloying in the back of Catra’s throat.

She rolls her eyes, pupils in slits against the light from her phone. It’s mid-winter and their cheap flat in the Fright Zone is drafty, leaving Catra curled in a nest of blankets stolen from Scorpia. The comforting warmth and weight becomes stifling. She lashes out, tearing them off, kicking and growling.

“Fucking Glimmer.”

Her tail whips back and forth as she stands, rifling through piles of clothes to find a pair of tight jeans and a leather jacket. She puts on some stolen cologne and slicks back her hair. Catra’s ears twitch and flick as she slinks through the den and swipes the keys off the coffee table. 

She’s halfway out the door by the time Scorpia realizes she’s even there. “Oh, hey, Catra! Did you want to watch- where are you going?”

Catra doesn’t look back, her smirk sharp and teeth sharper as she steps out in the cold December air.

“I’m going to a party. Don’t wait up.”

 

-

 

Adora is on her second mug of peppermint hot chocolate and staring at the read receipts on her texts when Mermista plops down beside her. Her makeup is impeccable, but it doesn’t hide the annoyance in her eyes. Mermista picks up an abandoned drink and downs it in one gulp, wincing slightly at the burn of alcohol. 

Adora opens her mouth to ask, but Mermista beats her to the punch. “Seahawk is singing Christmas shanties.”

“I- those are a thing?”

Mermista fixes her with a look. “It’s Seahawk,” she says, eyes nearly rolling back in her skull. She leans back into the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

There’s a lull, a silent moment as Mermista combats the beginnings of a headache. 

Then her eyes open again, glancing back at Adora with a bit of something that seems like suspicion. “Why aren’t you with Bow and Glimmer?”

Mermista studies Adora as she fumbles for an explanation. “I uh- I just wanted to, you know…” 

Her eyes arrive at the phone in Adora’s hand. It’s all the explanation she needs. 

“Adora, really. Take a break. I don’t know your… Catra that well, but seriously, if she wants to talk, she’ll come to you.”

_But she won’t_ , Adora wants to say. _Even if she wants to, she won’t._

Mermista goes on. “Go be with everyone. Get a drink and relax.”

Adora’s brows furrow as she takes in a breath and exhales, letting her tensed shoulders fall. “You know what? You’re right. I just need to relax.”  
She stands and pockets her phone, more spring in her posture and step. “Thanks, Mermista.”

She’s given a half-hearted thumbs up as Mermista stretches out and takes up the extra space, relishing in the relative peace, what with the jingle of holiday tunes and the laughter of college students filling the house.

It takes Adora a bit longer than anticipated to locate her friends, threading through throngs of people and sidestepping games of cider-pong. 

Angella’s house is big, situated at the top of a hill in a well-off neighborhood, decorated with contemporary furniture and commissioned paintings. She picks up empty plastic cups as she goes, a futile attempt to manage the mess that they’ll have to clean up by the time the party is done.

Eventually, she finds Bow and Glimmer in the kitchen, a bit tipsy and icing cookies cut into the shape of candy canes. Bow spots her and waves, icing flying off of his butter knife with his enthusiasm. “Hey! Adora!”

Glimmer pops her head up, momentarily forgetting her task as she bounds up to Adora and loops her arms around one of Adora’s, pulling her along to their cookie decorating station. “Hey! Where were you? You missed out on eating the cookie dough.” 

Adora smiles, caught up in the music playing and the smell of treats and the warmth of her friends. “I was just- uh, talking with Mermista.” She finds a spare knife and picks up a dish of icing, setting herself to work, grateful that her friends are too drunk to see through her. Glimmer and Bow bump up against her, humming and dancing as they eat cookies as fast as they ice them. 

She glances up, across the kitchen, and feels her heart sink when Catra is not there. 

Glimmer is talking in her ear and Adora is only halfway hearing it. Seahawk swoops into the kitchen and pulls Bow into an improvised dance number, shouting as much as he is singing. He has a string of Christmas lights hanging around his neck like a scarf, his mustache pulling up with a wild smile, cheeks flushed with happiness and probably a healthy amount of alcohol.

They watch them go, as much in awe as they are trying to make sure they don’t knock something expensive over. 

It’s a good moment. So, so good that it eats up all of Adora’s attention and she almost forgets how much she wants Catra to be here with her. 

Almost.

She taps Glimmer, “I’m gonna get some air. I’ll be back.”

Glimmer begins to object, _you just got here_ , but Adora silences her with a gentle smile and a hand on her shoulder, turning and beginning the trek to the front porch.

 

-

 

Catra’s been in this neighborhood before, midnight missions to seek out Adora on breaks. And here she is again, claws clenched around the steering wheel as her eyes follow the driveway and surrounding street, lined with cars. She recognizes Adora’s red SUV parked in front of the garage.

Christmas decorations light up the road, shapes of elves and reindeer blinking and glittering in the night. Memories come back to her, of being at the orphanage with Adora, getting tangled in strings of Christmas lights together.

Adora never got in trouble.

A bitter taste burns in her throat. She slips out of the car, pulling her leather jacket around her, a futile defense against the cold winter wind. It’s easy enough to slip in the house, the door unlocked as guests come and go. Warmth surrounds her the second she steps in, a result of the heating and the amount of bodies present. Catra wraps her tail around her waist, partly to keep it safe and partly for her own comfort.

She stalks through the party, stealing drinks off of tables and knocking them back, unconcerned with the taste, her mismatched feline eyes searching through the crowd. The music playing is insufferably loud in her ears, causing her to push them flat against her hair. The walls are alight with color, light and laughter bouncing off the walls. It occurs to her, briefly, how she’s never experienced this.

She’s been to parties, sure, drank enough to be sick, but she’s never felt _this_.

She rounds a corner, following the scent of something sweet baking, and collides soundly with a solid body. 

Her lips pull back in a snarl, ready to bite off the head of whatever asshole seems to be incapable of watching where they’re going. 

Then she meets blue eyes and a concerned face, a blonde ponytail and that stupid fucking letter jacket covered in sports patches. Catra schools her expression in the blink of an eye, a smirk forming on her lips. 

“Oh my god, are you- Catra?”

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora’s brows knit together and her hands twitch, closing them into fists before she can reach out for Catra. “What are you doing here?”

They’re still so close to each other. Catra can feel Adora’s breath, can smell sweetness and spice on her skin, her clothes. Her tail lashes on it’s own accord, betraying her excitement. 

“What? I can’t just come pay you a visit? It’s Christmas Eve, time to be together and spread cheer. Y’know.”

Adora suddenly finds the wall much more interesting to look at. “I thought you were angry with me.”

A frown tugs down the corners of Adora’s lips and two things twist and gnash inside Catra’s belly. The first is guilt, ugly and cold at the thought of making Adora sad. The second is the hot, roiling realization that Adora really does look so cute when she pouts. 

Catra gets in her space, grazes a claw under Adora’s chin, demanding her full attention. Her tail swishes as she presses a hand against her stomach, feeling the hard muscle there and painting Adora’s cheeks pink. 

She leans up and whispers, “Yeah, well, I missed you.” 

Catra isn’t lying, but there’s so much more there that is left unsaid. _I missed touching you, I missed smelling you everywhere, missed wearing your clothes, missed talking to you, missed your taste-_

“ _Catra._ ” Adora’s fingers close around her arm, stopping her hand on its path to her belt. Catra expects her to scold her, push her away and lecture her. 

Instead, those fingers caress the tender underside of her wrist, sending a shiver down her spine to the tip of her tail. Suddenly they’re both much too warm, only mere inches apart, reverent hands trembling. 

Adora leans down and almost kisses her, lips just grazing against hers and Catra feels like she’s on fire, wondering where the hell all of her control went. “You wanna get out of here?”

Catra is already pulling her out the door, voice raw and smoky. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

-

 

They shuffle into Adora’s car, the blonde fumbling to get the keys in the ignition as Catra leans over the console, planting hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck, leaving Adora gasping and struggling to concentrate. 

“Ngh- Catra…”

Catra pulls back, eyes lidded and roving over Adora’s form, wild and hungry. She looks so beautiful, blushing and breathing heavy, Catra can smell her already making a mess of herself in her pants. 

Thoughts of cleaning her up and burying her nose in that scent leave her mind foggy, she’s content to watch her and let Adora drive and and think about what she wants to do to Adora. 

_What she wants Adora to do to her…_

Adora’s voice is hoarse as she backs them out of the driveway. “Where do you want to go?”

Catra smirks. “Down on you.”

Adora groans. “My place, then.”

Feline eyes narrow at her. “You sure your _friends_ won’t be walking in on us?”

“They’re staying at Glimmer’s mom’s house for break, so no.”

A claw tracing her thigh has her gasping, and it takes all of Adora’s willpower to still Catra’s hand so she can focus on getting them home and in bed without crashing the car. 

It’s a grueling drive, and Adora wants Catra so badly, but she can’t help but think about their hands pressed together on her thigh and just how right it feels.

 

-

 

The bedroom door bursts open one second, and the next Adora is pinning Catra to it, kissing her and licking into her mouth and she feels like she could cry with relief. How had she ever survived so long without this? Without her? 

That sandpaper tongue sucks at her own and Adora’s knees almost give out, so painfully aware of how wet she is. 

In a flash, Catra’s pulled a reversal, unbuckling her belt and teasing at the zipper of her jeans. Adora moans, bucking her hips up in a futile attempt to find satisfaction, so turned on it hurts and humiliates her, Catra smirking up at her, fully aware of the exact situation she’s in. 

Her voice is the most beautiful song she’s ever heard, and infuriating, and it sends a hot stab of desire right to her clit. 

“Awww, look at you, Adora,” she presses a kiss, feather-soft to her trembling lips. “I can smell how wet you are for me.”

Claws cup her through her pants as she burns up, blushing down to her chest. Her legs do give out this time, betraying her and letting her sink to the floor. Catra makes no move to catch her or help her up, content to simply brush loose strands of hair behind her ears. 

“I don’t even think I need to touch you to get you to come.”

Adora screws her eyes shut as she lets out a whine, and leans forward to press her cheek to Catra’s thigh. Her hands clench in her lap, shaking with the effort not to touch herself. Tears prick hot in the corners of her eyes, chest heaving. 

“Catra- please- I need-”

Those hands cup her cheeks and everything else is diminished, leaving only Catra, Adora, and the taut string of desire between them.

“Shhh, I know, angel. You wanna make me come?”

“Yes- _god, yes-_ its all I want.”

Catra growls and tugs her up, letting Adora lean on her as they stumble to the bed, setting her down on the edge of the mattress . Catra is high on the way she feels right now, hands quaking as she tugs off her jacket and pants. She wants Adora so much, needs her so badly she’ll die if she doesn’t have her. 

She kicks her boots off and cleaves through her shirt with her claws, impatient. A glance up and she can see Adora watching her undress with rapt attention, hands clutching at the blankets. Cute. Hot. She’s everything to Catra. 

At last, she does away with her underwear, standing before Adora and dripping down to her thighs. 

“Take off your jacket and lay on your back. I want your mouth.” 

Adora gasps, doing as she’s told. Catra stalks her, coming to stand between her legs. She pushes Adora’s shirt and bra up over her tits and rakes her claws over her abs, leaving fire in her wake and Adora moaning and begging. _Please, Catra, please just let me make you feel good please make me come I can’t I can’t I can’t-_

Catra toys with the waistband of Adora’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before she leaves, going to pull Adora’s shoes off and kiss the crease of her knee through the fabric. She makes to straddle her before she pauses, having changed her mind.

She dips a finger, then two and then three into Adora’s underwear, relishing in the way she keens and bucks up into her hand. Her claws trail a blazing path from her clit to her entrance and back again, gathering up her melt before she slips back out just as fast as she had gone in. 

Catra briefly considers sucking Adora’s taste off of her fingers just to tease her, but she’s pulled that one before. Plus, she has a better idea.

She purrs as she paints Adora’s abs with her own slick, smearing it over her skin, enraptured by the way the muscle twitches and flexes under her touch. 

“You’re slick as sin, Adora.”

Adora sobs.

Finally, Catra prowls her way up Adora’s body until she’s hovering over Adora’s mouth, so wet she’s dripping on her chin. Finally, she meets Adora’s wanting mouth and takes her pleasure.

Catra tastes like bitter salt, heady and perfect. Adora presses a kiss to her aching clit then dips down to drink from her entrance. Catra fists one hand in her blonde hair, the other clutching the top of the headboard, hissing with thrill and satisfaction at last.

“Ahhh fuck, Adora…”

Adora circles her swollen clit with her tongue, sealing her lips around it and sucking. Catra’s grip on her hair borders on the wrong side of painful and she couldn’t care less, the pain only coiling heat tight in her belly. Catra jogs her hips, bearing down on Adora’s lips and thrusting. 

Adora is trapped on all sides by her scent and taste, running the flat of her tongue over her clit. Her lungs burn from a lack of oxygen, lightheaded and in love. Pure heaven. She fucks up into Catra with her tongue while nosing at her clit. Catra yowls above her. 

“Ador- _ah!_ That’s it- fuck!- just like that!”

The headboard cracks against the wall with the force of Catra’s thrusts as she comes, shivering and shuddering, drowning Adora in her come as she tugs on her hair. 

She spends a moment there on Adora’s mouth, catching her breath until she’s ready to lift up and scoot down, perching on her stomach. Catra looks down at her, eyes soft. She leans down to kiss her, cleaning Adora up and nuzzling her cheek, a pleased purr rumbling in her chest. 

Catra loses herself in it, in the affection and how her come tastes on Adora’s skin, kissing and licking her until a sharp whine captures her attention. 

Adora looks up at her with tears in her blue eyes, her whole body trembling. “Please, Catra.”

Her voice is tender and cracking, desperate, pupils blown. Catra is wired again, wet at the sound of her voice. She lifts off of Adora, crossing the room and opening the bottom left drawer of her dresser, snatching up the toy there.

A peek over her shoulder grants her the sight of Adora wrestling off her own clothes, ripping off her shirt from where Catra left it above her chest. Adora stands to pull down her jeans, stumbling as she loses her balance in her haste. Purring laughter tumbles out of Catra at Adora’s expense.

Adora glares at her, cheeks flushing. “Fuck you.”

Catra takes her time strolling to her, treating herself to the sight of Adora’s naked body. Every muscle is tense with want, her nipples rosy and stiff. Sleek hips and broad shoulders. 

The strap-on sways from where Catra has a strap hooked on a claw. Sharp teeth glint in the moonlight, seeping in through the gap in the curtains. Catra presents the toy to Adora, tongue flicking at her fangs.

“That’s the idea.”

Dropping to her knees before Adora, Catra helps her step into the straps, kissing and nipping at her thighs as she pulls them up. Her tongue darts out, lapping up the mess between Adora’s legs, the rasp of her tongue on sensitive skin ripping a groan from her lips. 

A quick kiss to her clit is all Adora gets before Catra secures the straps around her hips, popping up to kiss her proper on the lips. Its gentle, a slow push and pull. Adora takes Catra’s bottom lip in between her blunt teeth and tugs until Catra is gasping into her mouth, clutching at her shoulders.

In a quick motion, Adora gathers Catra in her strong arms, lifting her up to dollop kisses on her neck. Catra yelps as her feet are swept off the ground, legs locking around Adora’s hips to keep herself steady. 

Adora walks them to the bed, laying Catra down with the utmost gentle care.

‘Gentle’ is the last thing Catra wants right now. 

Digging her claws in, Catra loops her arms around Adora’s back, pulling her down for a rough kiss that Adora throws back just as hard. Using the leverage of her legs around Adora’s waist, Catra grinds against her taut stomach, making a mess of her with how wet she is. 

“Mmm, c’mon sweetheart. I need you.”

It’s shameless, the way Catra baits and uses Adora’s chivalrous streak to her own advantage. Catra has no sense of it, no sense for anything but watching the way Adora fumbles lining up her cock, and the delicious, burning stretch when she finally hits home. 

Catra moans, toes curling with every inch Adora takes. Blood roars in her ears, the room gloriously silent save for the grunt Adora gives when she bottoms out, the base of the toy hitting her clit. 

That’s all it takes for Adora to lose her already weakening handle on her self-control. The scrape of the toy as she pulls out is brutal, leaving Catra mewling as she clutches at Adora.

The thrust back in is heaven. Being filled up, hearing Adora cry out, every sensation has her fluttering, racing towards the razor’s edge once again. 

Adora buries her face in the crook of Catra’s shoulder, her skin hot. She chokes out, “I- I need- I’m not gonna last long.”

Convenient, because neither is Catra. Shifting their combined weight, Catra flips them over, straddling her hips and reaching down to realign the toy at her entrance. Once it’s there, she bears down on Adora’s cock, rolling her hips. 

“God, Catra…” 

A breathless laugh as Catra lifts up and drops back down, claws curling. “Beg me.”

“I-”

“Beg me to ride you and make you come.”

She’s already moving, fucking herself on the toy, fucking Adora, drawing sweet noises from her. Her tail lashes with every pump of her hips. Her fuse is burning, Adora’s is, too, her breaths shallow and quick. 

“Come on,” she urges, hand coming to squeeze around Adora’s throat. Not hard enough to choke her. Just a threat. “Earn it. Earn it, baby, I need to hear you.”

Adora screws her eyes shut, fighting through the embarrassment and sex-addled fog. Catra is so tight, her pace demanding, every snap of her hips gets her so close. 

“Please, Catra ri-” Catra begins rutting above her, the pressure hot and heavy, the toy hitting the deepest parts of her. “I love you, love you so much, I’m yours, I’m all yours.”

The sincerity in those blue eyes is what does Catra in, her growl is impossibly deep, savage as she takes her pleasure and comes. “You’re mine. You’re mine.”

Sharp fangs seize her throat, edging dangerously close to puncturing her skin. Adora comes so hard spots dance in her vision. 

She lays back, panting and weak. Catra drapes herself over Adora, limp and content. Adora reaches up to stroke her feline ears, coaxing more purrs out of her. They're both a mess, flushed and sweating, spent in each other's arms.

“I mean it. I love you, Catra.”

Catra kisses her, a chaste press of lips on lips. When she answers, it’s a low murmur, sweet and warm. “Love you, too.”

A pause, before Adora feels Catra’s devious grin on her lips.

“So, getting your face fucked really does it for you, huh.”

“Catra!”

**Author's Note:**

> welp... this got out of hand. hope you enjoy!
> 
> i recommend this song https://youtu.be/P_SlAzsXa7E 
> 
> honestly its such a catradora bop, and i wrote this while listening to it
> 
> kudos, comments and criticism are always appreciated! 
> 
> happy holidays <3


End file.
